Como la primera vez
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Jack es enviado a la preparatoria con ayuda de Mary y ahí conoce a Hikari Salvatore, una chica que lo ha perdido todo y de la cual se enamora. ¿Cómo se desarrolla su historia de amor? Pasen y lean. Jack x Oc. Leve Castiel x Oc.


Disclaimers: **Supernatural** no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento.  
Resumen: El primer amor es el más inocente. En este se descubre a la persona y a uno mismo, pero… ¿Cómo resultara un romance entre un nephilim y una "humana"?

 **Como la primera vez.**

Esto no es algo que sucede a menudo. Pero tarde o temprano, sucedería. O al menos eso creía Sam Winchester cuando decidió enviar a Jack Kline a la preparatoria. El primer día, Jack se acopló a una vida, más allá de su "hogar" e incluso al regresar de la preparatoria, se mostró más emocionado a lo habitual, incluso le pidió a Dean un par de consejos sobre cómo tratar a una chica. Sam se escandalizo ante tal petición y decidió que quien mejor que aconsejar a un adolescente que su propia madre. Dean, a regañadientes; se dirige a atender un caso en compañía de Castiel y Bobby. Sam pudo respirar tranquilo al saber que Jack está en buenas manos. Demasiado pronto para una charla de chicas al nivel de Dean Winchester.

.

.

.

Mary supuso –al igual que Sam– que el comportamiento de Jack Kline se debía a una sola cosa. Jack se enamoró de una humana. En pláticas, Jack preguntaba sobre la complejidad de las emociones humanas y como tratar a una chica cuyo carácter y atractivo, llamó su atención. Mary dedujo al instante los claros síntomas del primer amor en el pequeño Jack. Y se comprometió a sí misma a tratar de guiarlo por el buen camino. Es decir, hacer que su amor diera frutos, a pesar de las desastrosas consecuencias.

.

.

.

Dean sospecho algo. Sus sospechas comenzaron el día en el cual Jack regresó de la preparatoria, emocionado por lo vivido y contándole su experiencia a Sam. Su sospecha aumento, cuando le pidió un favor. Llevado por la curiosidad, Dean le pregunto el porqué de dicho favor, a lo cual Jack simplemente contestó "Enséñame a tratar a una chica". Dean, gustoso por enseñarle lo mismo que le enseñó a Castiel, acepto. Desafortunadamente, la intervención de Sam y un caso a resolver, impidió que Dean le explicara los placeres de la compañía femenina.

.

.

.

Jack Kline. Nephilim. Hijo de Lucifer y una humana. ½ arcángel. ½ humano. A diferencia de otros humanos que asisten a la misma preparatoria que él; Jack carece de poco conocimiento sobre la experiencia de ser un adolescente normal; puesto que, a pesar de su apariencia física, Jack recién había cumplido año y medio. Y él lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Curioso por el mundo externo, le pidió a Mary el inscribirlo a una escuela y ella accedió; sin imaginar que conocería a una chica.

Cuando Mary le pregunto el nombre de la susodicha; Jack la describió. "Ella es una chica. Es mi compañera de salón. Su nombre es Hikari Salvatore. Ella es… Simplemente hermosa". Mary entonces le permitió invitarla a casa, a pesar de ser una mala idea.

.

.

.

Es viernes. Fin de semana. Después de una ajetreada semana en la cual los hermanos Winchester, se dedicaron a asesinar criaturas sobrenaturales; se merecen un buen descanso. Entrando por la puerta principal del bunker, Dean y Sam –en compañía de Bobby y Castiel–, arrastran sus cansados pies. Dean bebe una lata de cerveza. Sam revisa su celular. Bobby y Castiel se encuentran en una plática amena sobre la próxima misión.

–Chicos– saluda Mary, sonriendo nerviosa.

–Mamá– Sam y Dean, la abrazan al visualizarla más de cerca.

–Bienvenidos– dijo Mary, contenta.

–… ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Castiel, al notar el nerviosismo.

–No es grave. Simplemente Jack invitó a una amiga– dijo Mary, sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? – Castiel se sorprendió, ajeno a todo el asunto.

– ¡Ese es mi muchacho! – grito Dean, contento.

– ¿Está en el bunker? – pregunto Sam.

–Si… En estos momentos, le está enseñando a Jack a cocinar– dijo Mary –Ella es… Hermosa– dijo Mary.

–Comida casera– dijo Dean, festejando –Iré a conocerla– sin esperar respuesta de su madre; se dirige a la cocina, queriendo asomarse y siendo detenido por Sam.

–No hagas una escena– dijo Sam, entrando primero.

Dean le secundo, en busca de una nueva cerveza. Y entonces la observo, al menos por la espalda. Jack y la misteriosa chica, se encuentran platicando tranquilamente sobre lo acontecido en la semana. Sam queda impresionado por el hermoso hablar de la chica, la mezcla perfecta entre inglés y japonés. Dean en cambio, observo la bella silueta de la chica; perfectamente proporcionada y delineada. Ella ríe de algo que Jack le dijo al oído.

–Hola chicos– Dean rompe el silencio; al notar como Jack intentó tomarla por la mano.

Jack se alejó, sorprendido –Bienvenidos– dijo nervioso.

Volteo –Buenas tardes– saluda ella, sonriente.

Ambos hermanos, pueden apreciar la belleza de la chica. Largo y ondulado cabello, de un tono rubio. Ojos de un profundo azul cielo. Piel blanca como la nieve. Labios rojos como la sangre. La misteriosa chica, posee una estatura menor a la de Jack. Ella viste una playera blanca, con calaveras negras y tenis negro con rosa. Se aprecia apenas un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, siendo más perceptible el tono carmín en sus labios. Ella tiene el cabello recogido en una cola alta y trae encima un mandil.

–Jack ¿cómo se llama tu dulce compañía? – pregunto Dean en tono burlón.

–Dean, no empieces– dijo Sam, advirtiéndole con la mirada que esto es importante para Jack.

–Lo siento. No me he presentado. Soy Hikari Salvatore. ½ japonesa ½ estadounidense– se presente, mirándolo fijamente –Soy compañera de clases de Jack y he de suponer que ustedes son Sam y Dean, sus primos hermanos– sonrió.

–Así es– dijo Jack, apresuradamente.

Dean miró a Jack acusadoramente. Jack bajó la mirada, apenado.

–Bienvenida seas, Hikari– dijo Sam –Nosotros nos pasamos a retirar. Fue un día agotador– sonrió nervioso ante la mirada inocente y curiosa de la chica –Dean– jaló a su hermano y ambos salieron de la cocina.

…

Hikari observo a los hermanos partir. Suspiró, resignada.

–Tus primos son sexys– dijo Hikari, sonriendo mientras cocina un guisado extranjero.

– ¿Enserio? – Jack miro con desilusión a la chica.

–Si… Es una lástima que un chico ardiente no sea mi tipo, parecen buenas personas– Hikari agrega lo que está en el vaso de la licuadora –Está casi listo– agrega un cubo y un poco de sal granulada –Ahora a esperar– miro a Jack – ¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunto con dulzura, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

–No es nada– Jack sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla.

–¿Enserio? Parecías desilusionado– dijo Hikari, preocupada por Jack.

–No te preocupes– Jack sonrió, mirándola fijamente.

Hikari sonrió, bajando la mirada.

–¿Por qué bajas la mirada? – pregunto Jack.

–Por qué me da pena mirar a las personas a la cara– Hikari aleja su mano, más Jack toma su mano y la acaricia. Hikari se sonroja ante el tacto del chico.

–Tranquila… Mejor ayúdame a preparar un poco de carne como acompañamiento o Dean se molestará– dijo Jack, soltándola.

–… Jack– llamó Hikari, sorprendiéndolo – ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? – pregunto Hikari.

–… Por qué me agradas. Eres una chica linda que nadie sabe valorar simplemente porque prefiere una noche estrellada a una fiesta– Jack sonrió, tiernamente.

–… Tú también me agradas– dijo Hikari, contenta de la respuesta de Jack –Jack… _Zutto mae kara suki deshita_ – dijo en japonés.

–¿Disculpa? – Jack miró confundido a Hikari.

Ella negó –No es nada. Ayúdame a preparar milanesa– Jean saco de una bolsa, carne congelada –Coloca pan molido y leche con sal en recipientes separados– indica.

Jack obedece, llenándose la mejilla de pan molido. Hikari sonríe, limpiando la mejilla del chico y depositando un dulce beso, haciéndolo sonrojar.

…

–No puede estar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿qué sucederá si un psicópata sobrenatural decide atacarnos mientras ella se encuentra en el bunker? – pregunto Dean.

–Jack puede protegerla en caso de ser necesario– dijo Mary –Hijo… Es un niño y está descubriendo todo a su alrededor. Jack merece amar y ser amado– sonrió.

–… No me agrada la idea– dijo Dean –Es una chica y muy mayor a Jack– sentencio.

Mary suspiró –Estas inusualmente callado, Castiel– dijo Mary, mirando al ángel.

–… Dean tiene razón– ante eso, Dean sonrió triunfante –Pero si Jack quiere una vida normal, debe aprender a amar y poder crear su propia familia– miro a Mary –Te apoyo– sonrió.

–Gracias– dijo Mary, tranquila.

…

–Listo– dijo Jean, destapando la olla.

–¿Qué es? – pregunto Jack.

–Arroz con jitomate– señalo la olla –Y milanesa de puerco empanizada– señala un plato con trozos de carne empanizados –Salsa de chiles de guajillo para acompañar y un vaso de margarita– sonrió, colocando los platos en la mesa, 2 recipientes con salsa y una olla en el centro.

–Wow– dijo Dean, entrando a la cocina –Huele delicioso– la felicito.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Hikari –Estudié en México el año pasado y aprendí a cocinar las comidas de allí– bajo la mirada.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, toma asiento– dijo Mary, sonriendo maternalmente.

–Gracias– Hikari se quita el mandil, lo deja en el respaldo de la silla y toma asiento al lado de Jack.

…

Todos comen en silencio. Sam degusta la comida, haciendo gala de sus modales. Dean en cambio, come a su muy particular estilo. Hikari maniobra con habilidad los cubiertos, riéndose de vez en cuando al notar como Jack se mancha las mejillas sin querer. Mary sonríe, comiendo tranquilamente al igual que Bobby. Castiel se limita a beber un poco de agua.

–Y… ¿Dónde están tus padres, Jack? – pregunto Hikari.

–… Mama murió en el parto y no conozco a mi padre– dijo Jack, serio.

– _Gomenasai, watashi ni shiranai_ – dijo Hikari, apenada. Tose un poco –Lo siento, no lo sabía– bajo la mirada.

–No te preocupes– la tranquilizó Jack.

– ¿Qué hay de tus padres, Hikari? – pregunta Mary, evitando el tema de la familia de Jack.

–… Mi familia fue asesinada– bajó la mirada, triste –Asaltaron mi residencia en Japón y fui la única sobreviviente– le restó importancia.

–Lo siento, no debí preguntar– dijo Mary, triste por ella.

–No se preocupe. Yo también fui grosera al preguntar por los padres de Jack– dijo ella.

–Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Sam, cambiando el tema por completo.

Ante eso, Hikari mira hacia abajo y Sam nota un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

–Tope con ella el primer día de clases– dijo Jack, tímidamente.

– ¿Enserio? – Dean se unió a la conversación.

–Si… Tropecé por accidente, intenté sujetarme de lo primero que alcance y ambos caímos al suelo– simplifico Jack.

–Fue incomodo– recordó Hikari.

– ¿Enserio? – Jack la miro.

–Si... El chico nuevo de la escuela cae encima de ti y acaricia por accidente tu busto. Enserio, incomodo– Hikari se sonrojó.

Ante eso, todos rieron.

–Ya me he disculpado por ello– Jack se encogió de hombros.

–Lo hiciste… Antes de volver a tropezar y besarme por accidente– Hikari se encogió de hombros.

–¿Así que ya se besaron? Que tiernos– bromeo Dean.

Y el resto de la velada, fue lo mismo. Dean y Sam hicieron una pequeña alianza para molestar a Jack por haber acosado a la pobre Hikari recién conociéndola. Mary se apiado de los adolescentes, contando historias sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos de pequeños; y sobre lo apegado que era Dean con su mami. Castiel contó historias sobre cuando Jack aún estaba en el vientre de su madre. Y Hikari, contó sus experiencias en Japón –de pequeña– y como fue el estudiar en México en compañía de parientes lejanos. Y finalmente, la hora de partir, llegó.

Hikari se despidió de Mary, Bobby, Castiel, Sam y Dean –este último, le susurro algo que la hizo sonrojar–. Contenta por haber conocido un poco más de su nuevo amigo; salió del bunker en compañía de Jack y rio ante los comentarios inocentes del chico.

–Ha sido un día tranquilo– dijo Hikari, acercándose a su auto deportivo –Nos veremos en la escuela– dijo contenta.

Jack sonrió –Claro que si– ríe nervioso –Hikari…–.

–¿Si? – Hikari lo miro y…

Jack depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica. Hikari se sorprendió, asimilando el hecho de ser besada por el chico. Los labios de Jack se mueven dulcemente sobre los suyos propios, inexpertos cabe aclarar. Tan pronto inició la caricia, terminó.

–… Creo que me gustas– confeso Jack, nervioso.

–…– Hikari lo observa, atentamente. Es como observar a un niño confesarle su amor. Y extrañamente no le desagrada la confesión, sino la apena.

–… Di algo– la miro, apenado por la penetrante mirada de la chica.

–…– Hikari dio un paso al frente, tomó a Jack por el cuello y beso al chico.

A diferencia de Jack, Hikari mordió el labio inferior del chico. Asustado, Jack entreabrió la boca, permitiéndole el acceso a la chica a su cavidad bucal e iniciando la batalla por el dominio. Un jadeo involuntario salió de Jack y Hikari cortó el beso, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de su boca y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Entonces sonrió.

–… Creo que a mí también me gustas– dijo Hikari, contenta.

Jack sonrió, besando nuevamente a la chica. De repente la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos; sin embargo, no les importó y siguieron besándose. Ella cortó una vez más el beso, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo y comenzando a reír una vez más. Jack también sonríe, sosteniendo el rostro de Hikari entre sus manos.

Y entonces Jack comprendió una cosa. Se ha enamorado, como la primera vez que le ocurrió a su madre. A Sam. A Dean. E incluso a Castiel. Y a Bobby. Se enamoró de ella. Hikari Salvatore. Rodeo a la chica por la cintura, la apegó a él y una vez más, beso sus labios. Sus dulces y adictivos labios, sabor a flores de cerezo. La lluvia no dejó de caer, al contrario, mojó por completo a ambos. Y a ellos no les importó, siguieron besándose mutuamente.

.

.

.

–Jack está tardando– dijo Sam, preocupado por el chico.

–Vamos Sam… Es su primera noche fuera, no morirá tan fácilmente– dijo Dean, bebiendo una cerveza.

–Sam tiene razón. Por más que haya iniciado un noviazgo con esa chica, no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo– dijo Castiel –Iré en busca de…– calló.

Todos escuchan un sonido estruendoso. La puerta principal del bunker, se abrió fuertemente. Jack entra en escena, cargando el ensangrentado cuerpo de Hikari. La chica tiene una profunda herida, la cual abarca desde el hombro derecho hasta la costilla izquierda; apenas y puede mantenerse consciente y su respiración entrecortada les da mala espina a todos. Desesperado, sigue las indicaciones de Mary, colocando el cuerpo moribundo en el sofá más cercano.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – pregunto Mary, preocupada por Hikari.

–Un par de demonios intentaron llevarla por la fuerza. Intenté luchar contra ellos y logré asesinar a uno. El otro intento herirme de gravedad con una espada y ella se atravesó para protegerme. No podía llevarla a un hospital y solo pude traerla hasta aquí– explica Jack, llorando –Si ella muere… Yo…– recibe una cachetada por parte de Mary.

–Tienes que estar lo más tranquilo posible. Trae vendas, agua caliente, toallas limpias y alcohol– le ordenó.

Jack obedeció, tratando de centrarse en su labor.

Suspiró – ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Dean.

–Puedo curarla– se ofreció Castiel. Él se acercó y lentamente aleja todo rastro de tela de la herida – ¿Duele? – observa a Hikari asentir –No dolerá mucho, lo prometo– sonrió. Colocó su mano en la herida, sanándola lentamente.

– ¿Por qué no sana rápido? – pregunta Sam.

–Ella fue herida por un arma poderosa. Incluso más poderosa que la espada de Miguel– explica Castiel, esforzándose por sanarla.

– ¿Arma? ¿Cuál? – pregunto Sam, curioso.

–No estoy totalmente seguro, pero… Quizás sea "La lanza de longinus"– sentenció Castiel, mirando a los presentes con preocupación.

– ¿" Lanza de Longinus"? – repite Sam y Dean, dudosos.

– "La lanza de Longinus" fue utilizada para asesinar a Jesús– explica Castiel –Se dice que, al perder la punta, la lanza perdió todo su poder y permanece en un lugar totalmente desconocido– suspiró.

– ¿Por qué un demonio intento asesinar a una chica normal? – se pregunta Sam.

–Tal vez Hikari no sea alguien normal– habla Castiel.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tratas de decir que ella es un monstruo? – pregunta Mary.

–No exactamente. Ella tiene un aura especial a su alrededor– dijo Castiel –Es complicado explicar, pero… Jack no es el único que se siente atraído por ella– admitió Castiel.

–Tú… ¿Te enamoraste de ella? – preguntó Dean, molesto.

–Me apena el admitir mis sentimientos por ella– bajó la mirada –No es deseo carnal, estoy seguro de ello. Es solo que, al estar cerca de ella, siento la necesidad de protegerla– explica Castiel.

– ¿Te ha sucedido antes? – pregunto Dean.

–… Una vez– admitió, avergonzado.

– ¿Con quién? – pregunto Mary.

–…– levanto la mirada –Con María Magdalena– sentenció Castiel, serio de sus propias palabras –Si no me equivoco, ella es descendiente de María Magdalena y Jesús– dejó de curarla –su vida ya no peligra, pero me temo que tardara en sanar por completo– explica, cansado.

–Entonces…– Mary no pudo terminar, ya que hizo presencia un Jack preocupado.

–Toma– Jack coloca lo necesario en la mesita más cercana – ¿Lograste sanarla? – pregunto a Castiel, desesperado.

–Está fuera de peligro, pero necesita días de reposo– sonríe –Necesito hacer unas preguntas a unos compañeros. Regreso en unas horas, hasta entonces asegúrense de cuidarla apropiadamente– Castiel mira a Jack y sonríe, tratando de tranquilizarlo –Ella estará en buen estado, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte– lo consoló, partiendo del bunker en busca de respuestas.

.

.

.

Castiel suspiró, cansado. Frente a él, se encuentra nada más y nada menos que ella. Anksunamun. La reina de los djin. Su esposa. Ataviada en un extravagante vestido, estilo egipcio de la época antigua, en tono dorado; Anksunamun observa con una sonrisa en sus labios al ángel con el cual se esposó y la abandonó sin más. Y ella sabe porque, después de mucho tiempo; se digna a verle. Sonrió, jugando con sus caireles, color negro. Sus labios, totalmente rojos, se mueven en un saludo, cordialmente letal.

– ¿A qué has venido, esposo mío? Has tomado de nosotros nuestro tesoro más valioso a cambio de mi mano en matrimonio– sonrió Anksunamun. La serpiente que adorna su cuello, hace sonar sus cascabeles en respuesta a la demanda de su ama.

–Créeme… No estoy por gusto una vez más frente a ti, Anksunamun– dijo Castiel, tranquilo.

–Entonces debo deducir que la inesperada visita debe ser a causa de la amante del nephilim– dijo Anksunamun, inesperadamente cooperativa.

– ¿cómo sabes? – dijo Castiel, sorprendido.

–Tengo contactos– simplificó – ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que la une a María Magdalena o me equivoco? – pregunto seriamente, levantándose de su trono y caminando en dirección a Castiel, moviendo seductoramente sus caderas.

–Así es– dijo Castiel, desviando la mirada al sentir una mano sobre su propio hombro.

–Es sencillo. A diferencia de otras almas, el alma de María Magdalena y Jesús eran especiales. Almas capaces de hacer cosas que usualmente no suceden. Jesús fue capaz de hacer milagros y María Magdalena fue capaz de hipnotizar a todo ser vivo en el planeta– explica Anksunamun, ronroneando al oído de Castiel –Esa chica… La amante del nephilim, es descendiente directa de ambos. A diferencia de sus antepasados, no desarrollaron sus poderes debido al contacto nulo con lo sobrenatural. Pero ella es diferente, al haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma al nephilim, sus poderes durmientes han despertado– explica –Y no es solo eso, en su vientre lleva a una criatura única– rodea el cuello de Castiel –ahora dime, querido… ¿Cómo planeas pagar esta información? – pregunta seductoramente, besando la comisura de sus labios.

–… Así– Castiel apuñalo a Anksunamun, utilizando su propia arma.

.

.

.

Castiel entró por la puerta del bunker. Mary –sentada en el sofá– se encuentra consolando a Jack; el cual no puede dormir adecuadamente debido a su preocupación por Hikari. Ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose; Mary se apresura a recibirlo, en compañía de Jack. Clara fue su sorpresa al observar con terror como Castiel golpea firmemente el rostro de Jack. El silencio, inunda la sala principal del bunker.

–¡Cómo pudiste exponer a esa chica a tal peligro! – grito Castiel. Si. Él conoció a María Magdalena; la novia de Jesús. Y la mujer de la cual se enamoró.

–¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Jack, dudoso.

– ¡Castiel! – grito Dean, enojado –No te atrevas a golpear de nuevo a Jack o me veré en la necesidad de golpearte– amenazó.

–Tranquilo Dean– razono Sam –Debe tener una buena razón– miró a Castiel –Cas… ¿Por qué golpeaste a Jack? – pregunto tranquilo, en espera de una respuesta.

–Por qué estoy embarazada– dijo Hikari, apareciendo en medio de la discusión –Castiel se enteró de mi embarazo por su esposa, la reina de los djin– sonrió, forzadamente. Intento avanzar hacia Jack, más perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque Jack alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos –Gracias– sonrió tiernamente.

Jack sonrió, acariciando su mejilla –No debiste levantarte– dijo tranquilo.

–No te preocupes. Castiel lo dijo antes de irse. Solo debo descansar– Hikari se repuso y una vez más estuvo por caer, de no ser porque Jack decide cargarla.

–Llévala a la cama– ordeno Sam, serio.

–Si– Jack se dirige a la habitación, no sin antes besar dulcemente la frente de Hikari.

…

Jack recostó a Hikari en una cama. Colocó una mano sobre la frente de la chica, sonrió al notar que su temperatura corporal se nivelo. Alejo su mano, más Hikari la sostuvo entre las suyas, sonriendo dulcemente. Jack sonrió, nervioso por la reciente noticia. Es cierto que cuando llevó su relación más allá al entregarle todo de su ser en un acto carnal en apariencia más repleto de amor sincero; no pensó en las consecuencias, es decir, si, Dean le enseño sobre como disfrutar de una buena compañía; Sam le enseño a utilizar cualquier método anticonceptivo –algo que, ninguno utilizo en la primera vez–, Mary y Castiel le explicaron la responsabilidad sobre llevar a cabo aquel acto, resaltando el hecho de que era muy pequeño para saber de eso. Y Bobby, bueno, él le invito su primera cerveza al enterarse que el chico ya era todo un hombre.

– ¿Duele? – pregunto Hikari, acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla en donde Castiel golpeó a Jack.

–No… Si eres quien toca mi mejilla, no duele– dijo seguro de sus propias palabras.

Hikari rio, divertida –… Eres un niño, Jack. A veces me siento una asalta cunas– admitió, avergonzada.

–No tienes por qué. Mary me ha dicho que la edad no importa– beso suavemente sus labios. Una suave caricia apenas, que deja atontada a Hikari.

–Pero eres apenas un bebé… Uno del cual voy a cuidar por mucho tiempo– besó una vez más sus labios.

Abre la puerta –Jack– Sam vuelve a cerrar la puerta al encontrar al pequeño Jack, casi encima de Hikari y a punto de retirarle la blusa –No tardaré, lo prometo… Castiel pide disculpas por lo sucedido. Fue un idiota al golpearte sin razón en apariencia más tiene una… Castiel se enamoró de María Magdalena, la esposa de Jesús. Ella fue acusada de brujería y fue quemada en la hoguera, poco después de dar a luz a su único descendiente. Castiel sabia sobre la existencia de Hikari e intentó mantenerse lejos de ella para no despertar su poder; sin embargo, su poder despertó el día en el cual se conocieron y despertó por completo cuando tu hija fue concebida. Él solo intento proteger a la descendencia de la mujer que alguna vez amó… Así que no lo culpes y trata de no hacer mucho ruido– dijo Sam, incomodo por la situación y marchándose de ahí.

Jack sonrió, dándole un último beso a Hikari –Debes dormir. Apenas te estás recuperando– se acostó a un lado y paso un brazo por su vientre. Cerró los ojos.

–Tienes razón– Hikari cerró los ojos –Jack… Gracias por amarme– suspiró, concentrándose en dormir.

–… De nada– Jack durmió, tranquilo, al lado de Hikari, su ahora pareja de por vida.

.

.

.

–9 meses después–

El día llegó. 25 de diciembre. Navidad para algunos, época de felicidad. Salvo para él. Jack veía con lágrimas en los ojos, como el pequeño cuerpo de Hikari, pujaba por instinto; en un intento por traer al mundo a la pequeña criatura que cargó por 9 meses en su vientre. A sus escasos 17 años, Hikari se esforzaba por dar a luz, a pesar de perder la vida en el proceso; ya que, el traer al mundo al hijo de un nephilim de gran poder como lo es Jack, era una hazaña para su débil y pequeño cuerpo. Ella se esforzaba, como jamás se esforzó en su corta vida. Como no se esforzó aquel día en el cual sus hermanos fueron asesinados a sangre fría en aquel asalto. O como no se esforzó el día en el cual sus padres fallecieron en un accidente. No. Ella pujó y pujó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Un poco más– dijo Mary.

Así es. Cortesía del dinero e influencias de Hikari, logró ser internada en un hospital al cuidado de su linaje. Un pequeño hospital, lo suficientemente protegido por los hermanos Winchester, para mantener lejos a toda criatura sobrenatural que intentara asesinarla. Dean y Sam, montan guardia en el exterior, en compañía de otros cazadores. Castiel –con ayuda de compañeros de confianza–, protegen el interior del hospital. Mary y Bobby se mantienen dentro del quirófano, en compañía de Jack; como última defensa para proteger a Hikari y la bebé en camino de nacer.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Mary al doctor.

–La criatura no puede nacer y ella está perdiendo mucha sangre. A este paso, morirá– dijo el doctor.

–No– dijo Jack, molesto. Instintivamente sus ojos brillaron.

Mary se sorprende – ¿Cómo es que? – negó con la cabeza –Haga lo necesario para salvar a ambas– dijo Mary. De solo imaginarse a un pequeño Jack, abrazando a su propia hija mientras llora la muerte de su amada. Negó ante eso, recordando el relato del propio Castiel, al sostener entre sus manos el cuerpo calcinado de su amada María Magdalena.

–Si señora– el doctor comienza a preparar lo necesario para una cesárea.

Mary tomo del brazo a Jack y lo alejó un poco de Hikari; lo suficiente como para que ella no escuchara.

–Jack– hablo Mary –Quiero decirte que… Sea lo que suceda con Hikari; tienes que ser fuerte por el bien de su hija– observo el rostro dolido de Jack –Está perdiendo mucha sangre. El doctor no está seguro de poder salvarla a ella y el parto se está complicando. Le practicara una cesárea en este momento, no tienes de que preocuparte– dijo Mary, sonriéndole.

–…– Jack derrama lágrimas, a la par que sus ojos comienzan a recuperar el brillo que lo caracteriza como nephilim –Ella no morirá– dijo serio. El brillo en sus ojos se intensifica, a la par que su cuerpo desprende la luz que lo caracteriza. En su sombra, se observa la sombra de un par de alas.

– ¡Jack detente! – grito Mary.

El brillo cubrió toda la sala. Mary cubrió sus ojos, cegada por la luz intensa. La luz, lejos de alertar a Hikari, la cubrió de un sentimiento nostálgico.

.

.

.

31 de diciembre. Fin de año. Sam y Dean, caminan en compañía de su madre, por las calles nevadas de la ciudad. Estos últimos días, no han sido sencillos para nadie. A causa de una Hikari moribunda, Jack recuperó su gracia en un impulso por protegerla; salvándola de una muerte segura, y liberando lo que estaba incrustado en ella. La punta de "La lanza de longinus". Este objeto, la estaba matando lentamente desde el interior de su cuerpo. Su alma. Y gracias al poder de Jack, fue expulsada de su cuerpo; dejando a Hikari inconsciente, por un período de 2 días; en los cuales los hermanos Winchester se dedicaron a robar el resto de "La lanza de longinus", la cual se encontraba en el infierno, custodiada por demonios. Afortunadamente, con ayuda de Jack; se logró rescatar dicha arma y Castiel unió las 2 partes, formando el arma definitiva que reaccionaba ante la cercanía de Hikari; razón por la cual decidieron que una vez totalmente recuperada, le enseñarían a manipular dicha arma. Los 3 se dedican a hacer las compras necesarias del día; ya que el año está por llegar a su fin y deben festejar por el nuevo miembro de la familia. Harumi Kline.

…

El llanto de un recién nacido, inunda todo el bunker. Hikari se movió en la cama, soñolienta. Su adorable Harumi, una dulce e inocente criatura; nuevamente despertó en la noche. Abrió los ojos, observando a Jack, arrullar a su hija. Sonrió tiernamente la escena, apenas manteniéndose despierta. Parpadeo, confundida. Jack se acercó a ella, colocando a Harumi en la cama y recostándose con cuidado. Hikari liberó su seno izquierdo, amamantando a su hija con el amor de una madre. Una bastante joven.

– ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Hikari, cansada. Aún no se recupera del todo, después de un agotador parto en donde perdió mucha sangre y estuvo a punto de morir.

–Casi es media noche– dijo Jack, abrazándola con cuidado de no aplastar a Harumi.

–Ya veo– Hikari entrecerró los ojos –Jack… Cuida de Haru–chan… Voy a dormir un tiempo…– cerro los ojos, quedándose dormida.

Solo que Jack inmediatamente detecto un problema. Hikari no respiraba. Y Harumi ante la falta de amor por parte de Hikari, estallo en llanto. Lentamente, ondas de su poder latente, llena la habitación de ambos padres. Sorprendido, Jack observa el como la energía es absorbida por el cuerpo de su propia madre. Jack se acercó, tocando la energía que desprende su propia hija y entonces el sentimiento de calidez, propio del amor que hace tiempo experimentó en el vientre de su madre, llega a su mente. Hundido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta que Hikari abre los ojos de golpe, levantándose de golpe y observando todo a su alrededor.

– ¿Cómo? – Hikari observa a su alrededor. Mueve sus manos por inercia, observándolas con cuidado, analizando lo sucedido.

–Tu corazón se detuvo– explica Jack, sonriendo aún con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos –Harumi te trajo de vuelta– se acerca y abraza a Hikari, llorando finalmente en sus brazos –Creí que te perdía– dijo entre sollozos.

–…– Hikari simplemente abrazó a Jack, aún en shock.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Jack, alejándose lo suficiente como para mirarle directamente.

–… Si– lo abraza de nuevo –finalmente estoy en casa– dijo Hikari, contenta.

–… Bienvenida a casa– dijo Jack, besando suavemente sus labios una vez más.

Hikari correspondió, tímidamente. No importa si ella ya es madre y no sea la primera vez que Jack besa sus labios. Ella siempre le va a corresponder, tímidamente; tal como la primera vez que ellos se conocieron. El futuro es incierto, no cabe duda de ello. Pero ella es fuerte y lo será de ahora en adelante, por el bien de su nueva familia. Su esposo, el padre de su hija y una de las razones por las cuales decidió levantarse y pelear, en su nombre y en el de sus ancestros, los cuales fueron pisoteados al considerarlos brujos. Por su pequeña, la cual trajo luz a su vida, llenándola por completo. A Castiel, el cual le protege de todo daño como un gesto por haber sobrevivido todos estos años. A Mary, la cual se volvió en poco tiempo como una madre. A Dean, el primo sexy de Jack por el cual se sintió atraída físicamente y dio gracias a dios que solo fuera eso, atracción física. No amor. Y Sam, el cual le aconseja como un hermano mayor, aquel que perdió en aquel asalto.

Hikari besó a Jack, tímidamente, tal como la primera vez que ellos compartieron un beso. Y una lagrima de felicidad, rodó la mejilla de Hikari al ser completamente amada. Jack subió la intensidad del beso, recostándose encima de ella –no sin antes depositar a Harumi en su cuna– e introduciendo la lengua en la cavidad bucal de Hikari. Y pasó una mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica, acariciando suavemente el abdomen de ella. Hikari ahogo un suspiro en su garganta al sentir las manos del chico en su espalda, batallando por desabrochar su sostén.

Abriendo la puerta –chicos es hora de…– Sam se detuvo al observa la escena.

Jack y Hikari, encimados en la cama y a punto de quitarse la ropa. Sam suspiró, para después gritar a todo pulmón.

– ¡Por dios Jack, aún no pasa la cuarentena; así que ven a cenar! – grito Sam, lanzándole a la pareja una almohada y salir de la habitación. Negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cuando se le quitara la maña de abrir esa habitación y no tocar primero. Bueno, en fin; tiene tiempo de sobra como para averiguarlo.

Hikari y Jack sonríen en complicidad, hasta que el llanto de su pequeña Harumi, hizo que Jack se levantase primero y sostener a su hija en brazos. Volteó, encontrando a Hikari y ofreciéndole su mano, aceptándola gustosa; tal como la primera vez en la cual lo hizo.

.

.

.

Fin.

Hola que tal, como no he podido actualizar mis otras historias; me dediqué a escribir este oneshot. La historia nació mientras platicaba con mi querido –pensativa– eh… ¿Mi Romeo? –rostro confundido– aún no somos pareja, pero es obvio que amigos ya no. En fin, estábamos platicando mientras veía Legacies y de repente me pregunte… Si Niklaus Mikaelson tuvo su familia, cómo será que Jack tenga la suya. Y la idea nació y empecé a escribir, hasta finalizarla hasta el 28 de enero de 2019 a las 12:06 am. Espero y les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de Supernatural –me enfocó más en animes y mangas– y esta historia va dedicada a mi Romeo, ya que nació mientras estábamos platicando.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
